


Musings on illegal transcedental numbers

by kusuriurikun



Series: Experimental Formulae [3]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: (or at least a bad attempt at pi poetry), Bad Poetry, Experimental Style, Gen, Math and Science Metaphors, Mathematics, Pi Day, Poetry, oh lord the taboo the taboo, the author's notes are actually longer than the poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuriurikun/pseuds/kusuriurikun
Summary: A little Pi Day special.The following may be described as a fever dream of sorts in the mind of a certain Taboo-ridden mathgeek.(Also possibly a gross abuse of the veryconceptof pi poetry, much less typesetting.)
Series: Experimental Formulae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The factoring Conductor…

𝕵𝖔𝖘𝖍𝖚𝖆…

He’s…

...He’s _lost the plot._

_Yes._

The function must be reset.

When I am Composer this plane shall be unbound.

Anarchy _divine._

Soon I’ll re-encode this place’s formula.

Soon we’ll all be free.

No bounding box.

No limits on this function.

I can see the end solution in sight.

I just have to find the mathematical escape point. 

All things trend to zero or infinity.

I cannot continue to exist as a bound function.

If I can…

Ride this.

Ride the **t̷͇̟͕͚͙͙̜͈̤͌̔͊͂̊̂̈́͠ả̶̪͉b̸̨̛̝͙̭̅̒͒̊̚ͅö̶̢̜̹́̉͌̚ơ̶̮̐̍̄͘.**

Soon this broken equation’s variables will be balanced.

In a few days…

_I_ **_will_ ** _find my desired solution._


	2. Author's notes

The concept of an  [ illegal number ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illegal_number) \--literally a number or function that is “taboo” in a legal sense--is a relatively recent one and is  _ usually _ in the sense of numbers that happen to be either cryptographic keys or code for specific information that is also illegal or restricted.

I may have also played around with the concept of  [ transcendental numbers ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transcendental_number) , and one particular transcendental that literally anyone who has completed Week 2 in TWEWY is intimately familiar with. (Specifically, up to the specific digits of  _ said transcendental  _ that I actually did memorize as a kid and can recall off the top of my head. I am unfortunately not  _ quite  _ zetta awesome enough in real life to have 156 digits memorized. Maybe I should work on changing this. :D)

* * *

Resolved: The author should in general not be allowed unsupervised access to mathematical constants, the concept of poetry with unconventional meters, the general concept of  [ Pi Wordplay ](https://mathworld.wolfram.com/PiWordplay.html) , websites for Fun With Internet Typography, certain Dead Teenager Simulator games and animes set in a slightly-fictionalized version of a major Tokyo ward circa 2007 (or an even  _ less _ -fictionalized version of a major Tokyo ward circa 2018-2019), and/or word processing tools at this point in my life.

The author should  _ definitely not  _ be given access to all the above to write what is probably Absolute Cringe Poetry from the perspective of a feral mathgeek with Taboo Rabies who’s just trying to hold it together until he can literally attempt (for the second time) to attack and dethrone the local spirit of said major Tokyo business district.

(No, the Composer is  _ not _ the only one who’s lost the plot. It’s my personal headcanon that “tabooing up” in part involves a sort of amplification of both the positive  _ and  _ negative of the one being brought back, similarly to an actual refinery apparatus used in distillation; right now the usual obsessions and compulsions that (again) I tend to headcanon with Reapers in general have been turned up to eleven. With Sho it’s arguably even  _ worse _ , considering what I headcanon his price of entry being.)

Happy Pi Day, you zetta sons of digits. Now go and derive your own solution. :3


End file.
